


The Door We Didn't Open

by Dareia



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Baby, F/M, Family, Love, Pregnancy, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dareia/pseuds/Dareia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Oliver finds out that Felicity's pregnant. drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Door We Didn't Open

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! For those who read my Batman/Arrow story, I'm trying to get back into it... I'm so sorry I neglected it for a year... This is just a short little nothing. Enjoy :) Leave a feedback if you have the time. Thank you :)

It was one of those annoyingly long days that never seemed to end, and crap just kept flooding on us. All I wanted was to spend some time with my wife who’d been ill for days. However, life happened, and the life of a masked hero –she kept calling me that- was anything but ideal when one wanted to stay at home, and just look after their loved ones.

I’d had to run away in the morning as there’d been an emergency in the Glades that couldn’t have been handled without my help. My plan to make her a nice, light breakfast, some toast and juice’d been out of the window before I could even put the the bread in the toaster, and pour the juice into a glass.

In the middle of the day for a few minutes, I’d almost believed that I’d got lucky, and I could have lunch with her. But of course, I’d been wrong about that, too. Captain Lance’d needed my assistance in a case, and I couldn’t have said no to my soon to be father in law. It was still terrifying to think that we were back to square one with him, and I’d married his soon to be (step) daughter.

Felicity’d been patient and understanding as always, despite of the fact she’d meant to talk about something important with me. I’d told her that I’d put everything away, and only care about what she’d needed to say but that was a no for her. She’d said we’d discuss it when I finally got home.

It was after midnight when I finally put my hood and arrows down, and drove home to my beautiful angel. The lights were on in the house but I assumed she must have fallen asleep if she hadn’t been ill. I opened the door quietly and moved my eyes around. I still couldn’t help but smile as I saw all the pictures of us together, on all of them we were smiling, or laughing. The memories we’d made together were irreplacable, and filled my heart with warmth no matter how many times I thought of them. 

I took my shoes off, cautious not to wake her up. The last few days had been draining for her. She needed the rest. I walked straight to our bedroom. For my biggest surprise, Felicity wasn’t in our bed. I started back towards the kitchen when it caught my attention that THE DOOR was slightly open. My heart missed a beat as I stopped in midstep and just stared at it. When we’d moved into the house, we’d joked about how that room was completely unnecessary, and that we’d only ever open it when we had kids. At the time we hadn’t mean it seriously however, as the days, then weeks and months passed by, it had slowly become a silent agreement between us.

I reached for the knob and with a light move I pushed the door opened with my hand shaking for a tiny second. What I saw gave me such an out of space happiness I could never in my entire life imagine. Felicity was laying on the floor, her small hands clutching an even tinier piece of fabric. As I stepped closer, I saw it was a mini green hood. I felt the tears in my eyes as I bent down so I could pick her up and take her to the bedroom. I was going to be a father. The woman who I loved more than anything in this world was going to gift me with this miracle. The only world I could describe how I felt was blessed. Blessed that I had such a wonderful wife, blessed that we created a perfect little life together, blessed that I could have this experience with someone as fantastic as Felicity Smoak.

“You’re home,” she mumbled as she tried to look around, not certain about what happened. “We need to talk,” she looked at me alerted as she hugged the little hood to her, tried to hide it from me.

“I know, love,” I smiled at her sheepishly as I walked into our bedroom. I felt like I was weightless, floating high above the ground. “You made me the happiest man alive, Felicity. God, I love you so much,” I kissed her deeply as I put her down to bed.

“We’re going to be parents, Oliver,” she said with a sleepy voice still able to give me a dazzling smile as she laid in the bed and I tugged her in. I took my pants off, quickly shrugged out of my shirt before I joined her. I pulled her close to me, felt her strawberry shampoo spicing the air all around us.

“I know, Felicity, I really can’t tell… I hope it’s a girl, and she’s going to be as smart, and gorgeous as her mother is,” she made a little content noise as she snuggled up to me before she drifted off again so I could just watch her all night, and admire everything that she was.


End file.
